


Nirvana

by Paynolove91



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paynolove91/pseuds/Paynolove91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh baby, oh baby, oh we both know the truth<br/>If it were the real me and you,<br/>This wouldn't be the right thing to do<br/>Now the room is so hazy, we're too lost in the fumes<br/>I feel like it's just me and you,<br/>Yeah we got nothing to lose</p><p>It's too late to run away from it all<br/>It's too late to get away from it all<br/>I'm done with running so I give in to you</p><p>This moment has caused a reaction<br/>Resulting in our reattachment</p><p>Oh you take me to nirvana<br/>I don't think this will last<br/>But you're here in my arms</p><p>~Small One Shot based off of the song Nirvana by Sam Smith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nirvana

The atmosphere in the club was dark and intimate. He was sitting at the bar, and found himself scanning the crowd for the millionth time that night. He had broken up with his boyfriend, and had been dating someone new. No one that he truly wanted to be with. He was trying to find some entertainment for the night, and wasn't having much luck with it. One of his friends leaned down to him, and nudged him. "Why don't you go dance? You clearly want to." Liam shook his head, and scanned the crowd. That's when he saw him. Dark hair, bright eyes, and lips made for kissing. He was drawn to him, and he smirked when Niall laughed, having noticed him notice the other guy. Liam slanted a look towards him, and Niall gestured to the dance floor. Liam threw back the rest of his drink, and walked out to the floor. As soon as his foot hit the floor, the song Nirvana by Sam Smith came on, and he smirked. Pretty appropriate. He walked up to the other guy, confident in his welcome. The other guy looked up and they locked eyes. Liam gestured t the dance floor, and the other guy nodded, following him out.

 

Liam pulled the other guy close, moving to the slow song with him, not caring who saw them, or if anyone cared enough to judge. He started lightly singing the lyrics, and he felt the other guy smirk against his skin. His hands started on the shoulders of the guy, and slid down his arms, to slide into place at his hips. Liam started directing the dance, and it basically got 100 degrees hotter on the floor between them. He pulled him snug against his front, and felt and heard the thee guy gasp at the feel of Liam hot and hard against him. Liam would normally be a bit embarrassed, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He wanted him to know that he was turned by this situation. Right in the middle of the dance floor, Liam's hand slid around his hip, traveling slowly-in case the guy wanted him to stop- and slid down until he had his hand full of the other guys hardness. He felt the guy take a dep breath, and Liam dropped his head, so he could whisper into his ear. "You're so hard. I bet I could take you right here, in front of everyone, and you wouldn't even fight me on it, would you?" He felt and heard his answering groan, and didn't waste any time dragging him into the backroom. Once they were in there, Liam shut the door, throwing the lock- just in case. He spun and saw the other guys leaning against the wall looking incredibly smug, and he smirked. He wanted to see him falling apart-panting for breath and coming apart at the seams because of Liam's touch. He walked purposefully toward him, pressing myself against him full length, and pinning him to the wall.

 

"I'm Liam." He said simply, and then waited, but the guy was too busy being distracted at the feel of Liam pressed against him, so his smirk just grew wider. "Gonna need a name, babe." He said, and the other guy groaned. Liam felt him open his mouth to say something, and he bit down on his neck, grinding their hard cocks together, causing whatever he was going to say to come out as a strangled sound instead. Liam pulled back, licking a light stripe over where he had bit him, and the other guy took a deep breath, and pushed out his name on a puff of breath. "Zayn." Liam nodded, and pulled back to look at Zayn's face. "Well Zayn, how about we get a little more comfortable?" He asked, smirking again and sliding his hands down to unsnap the butting on Zayn's jeans. Zayn just nodded, so Liam pulled down the zipper, reaching into his jeans to pull him out. His hand curled around Zayn's cock, and stroked slowly while Zayn's breathing got more and more labored. Liam pulled back lightly, slowly sinking to his knees, and Zayn sucked in a breath.

 

He dragged his lips slowly across his length, from base to lip before his tongue slid out to taste him. Zayn made a sound that sounded vaguely like Liam's name, and like he had been waiting for that noise, Liam sunk his lips down over Zayn. Suddenly Zayn was cursing and saying Liam's name like it was some sort of prayer, and Liam couldn't bring himself to care that Zayn's hand had found its way into his hair. Normally, Liam's hair was a no go, but he found it really hot this time. It wasn't long before Zayn was gasping and pushing into Liam's mouth hitting the back of his throat, and groaning. Liam sucked hard, and Zayn's breath basically stopped. He tugged on Liam's hair, trying to pull him off, but Liam sank all the way. Down, taking Zayn into his throat, and them humming, and Zayn came in a rush, while Liam just sucked him through it until Zayn was pushing him away, hissing because he was so sensitive.

 

Liam stood up, licking his lips, and Zayn grabbed his shirt, hauling him in for a kiss roughly. Liam let himself be pulled in, and once he broke the kiss, he slid his lips back to Zayn's ear. "Want to fuck you." He said, and Zayn nodded. Liam brought his hand up, placing two fingers on Zayn's lips. Zayn kept his eyes on Liam's, and opened his mouth, drawing the digits in, and getting them nice and wet. Liam pulled them out of his mouth, Zayn trying to keep them there, which created an obscene popping noise. He slid the now slick digits into Zayn's pants, finger sliding around the hole he wanted to be in, causing Zayn to suck in a breath, and his dick to twitch. Liam smirked, and slid one finger in, watching Zayn for any signs of discomfort. Zayn just arched into the touch, and Liam took a moment to realize that they were still fully dressed.

 

He slowly pulled the finger out, and when he slid it back in, he added another, watching Zayn wince a bit, and he was careful to not move to fast. He scissored his fingers, trying to stretch him out a bit. Liam knew that he was not small, and he didn't want to hurt the guy. He realized that he had barely said anything to him, but neither of them seemed to care. He slid his other hand into his back pocket, grabbing the lube packet. "Do you want to undress?" He asked, and Zayn shook his head, whining slightly when Liam pulled his fingers out completely. He brought his hands to his belt, swiftly undoing the belt, button and zipper, reaching in to pull himself out. His smirk grew wider as he watched Zayn lick his lips. He pushed his own jeans down and off stopping only to toe off his shoes, and then walked over the desk in the room, sliding onto it, and looking at Liam. Liam followed him over, and ripped open the packet of lube with his teeth, covering himself in it, before stroking himself a few times to make sure it was spread efficiently enough.

 

As he lined himself up with Zayn's hole, he hooked one of his legs into his elbow, opening him up a little more. He pushed in, and had to stop immediately to prevent himself from cumming too early. Zayn squirmed, and Liam's hand tightened on his hip. Zayn could tell he was going to have bruises from the grip, but he really didn't care. He arched into the touch, and Liam hummed into his neck. “You feel so good.” Zayn just nodded, pulling his face up so he could kiss him. He barely knew this guy, but damn he felt good over him. Liam finally finished pushing in, and he held there, swirling his hips lightly, causing Zayn to moan. “Liam, would you quit playing and fuck me already?” He asked, causing the other man to laugh breathlessly. “Ok then.” He said, before pulling out and sliding back in, groaning at the contact. he held Zayn still and proceeded to fuck him senseless. Zayn kept trying to move, but Liam wouldn’t let him, and it was frustrating him. “Liam!” He said, and Liam smirked against his skin. His hips sped up, and he flet Zayn fall even more apart under him. “Come on.” He said, wrapping his hand around Zayn and jerking roughly. Zayn gasped loudly, and squirmed. But he couldn’t come. There was something else he needed. Something more. Liam tilted his hips, making it so he brushed his prostate on every thrust, and Zayn tightened on him, and came with a long drawn out gasp. Liam fucked him through it, and he felt like he was going to come, but he didn’t want to. Zayn leaned up and bit his neck, and Liam bit out a strangled noise, stiffening and coming inside the man under him.

 

They both laid there, and panted, slowly coming back into their own bodies. “So,” Zayn started, running his hands up and down Liam’s back. “That was interesting.” Liam huffed out a laugh, and leaned up to kiss him. “What do you say we get some food, and go back to my place for round two?” Liam asked, and it was Zayn’s turn to laugh. “Sounds good to me.” Liam leaned up and looked into his eyes, leaning down to kiss him lightly. He had a feeling he was going to be seeing a lot more of Zayn in the near future, and he was surprisingly ok with that.


End file.
